How Much Is That Doggie In The Window?
by Bamon
Summary: This is my second try at a previous story which centred around Sarabella, the daughter of Jacob Black and Renesmee (nee Cullen) Black. This story reveals the truth about a hybrid consisting of half Wolf Shapeshifter, a quarter Vampire, and a quarter Human. After all, a child inherits genes from both parents. A tiger/lion hybrid isn't just a lion. Its both. Enjoy this wild ride!


**How Much Is That Doggie In The Window?**

Chapter Number: The One With The Waggly Tail.

"Nessie! When did we get a puppy?"

Jacob called out as he sauntered through into the living room. A fluffy black puppy stopped its new game of chasing its tail to turn at look at the intimidating six foot seven Alpha. As the piercing green eyes of the puppy, the exact shade of its mother's, landed on the Alpha's deep, warm, brown ones the puppy yipped gleefully before bounding his way.

The puppy was slightly larger then you'd expect. It had to be a large dog's puppy - maybe a Newfoundland although its fur wasn't as thick and shaggy as a Newfoundland's would be. Perhaps some kind of cross? It did look particularly wolf-like. It was so large that its head reached Jacob's knees, his paws larger then proportionate on its gangly body looked like the size of dinner plates. An unbelievable thought crossed Jacob's mind but he cast it aside. It couldn't be possible.

Just as the puppy swiped its large, droopy tongue over Jacob's caramel coloured knee, Nessie strolled into the room.

"What do you mean puppy? You're canine enough for me."

Nessie chimed as her bronze ringlets bounced with each step she took. Jacob's eyes glazed over momentarily as he stared at his beautiful imprint before he focused himself back on the subject at hand. He gestured with his large hand to the over-sized puppy that was now trying to climb up his bare leg, with its front claws in his denim cut-offs.

Nessie's eyes widened at the sight. It was the green eyes - just like her eyes - that caught her attention the most though. She turned around and darted to the back corner of the living room where her daughter's playpen was only to notice she wasn't there. Her one year old daughter was not where she left her. Not only that but what looked like clothes were ripped into shreds on the floor. It couldn't be possible. It couldn't have happened but all the evidence pointed towards...

The nine year old - although just in human years, she had been an adult for two years now - hybrid turned back to look at the puppy.

"Sarabella?"

The jet-black puppy pricked its ears as its head turned in her direction before barking once enthusiastically.

Jacob and Nessie then stared wide eyed at what turned out was their daughter. They had known she was a true one of a kind. Neither of them, nor the Cullens, had been sure what a cross between Wolf Shapeshifter, Vampire, and Human would produce. They knew it was unlikely - and most likely impossible - for any child from such a cross to be only Human. Whilst Sarabella had actually been suffering a higher temperature for a while, and her parents were treating her for it, neither had considered it could be the symptoms of the Wolf gene. The fact she cried a lot and seemed grumpy was usually normal in any baby, right?, so why would they put it all together and come to this conclusion?

Especially when she was so young. The youngest that had ever phased had been Seth Clearwater who was at least a teenager. Sarabella was only one year old. This shouldn't be possible but then again, Jacob considered, things with the Cullen covern were never possible anyway so this really shouldn't have been much of a surprise.

"Right. My daughter is a puppy. A one year old, over-sized puppy that only knows the words 'Mama' and 'Dada', so she has no idea how to turn back and we can't get across what she's supposed to do. Sure. Everything is fine."

Nessie mumbled, panic and worry clear in her eyes as she proceeded to watch Sarabella start to chase her tail again. Her sharp gaze then snapped over to Jacob - the source of the Wolf gene in their daughter.

"You better fix this and soon or you won't be getting any in the foreseeable future."

She told him firmly, the truth in her words clear from the expression in her eyes, before she fled the room with the intention of calling her Grandpa Carlisle. Jacob meanwhile sighed, ran a hand through his short, black hair and turned his soulful gaze onto his daughter.

"Right, lets get started then Princess."

He spoke softly, quickly catching her and picking her up from underneath her front legs, before carrying her outside and into the forest. If she couldn't understand human speak, perhaps talking to her Wolf to Wolf would help.

* * *

><p>"No! I don' wanna."<p>

Sarabella protested, arms firmly crossed over her small chest as she stamped her six year old foot to make her point quite clear. Nessie sighed, running a hand through her wild, messy mane of hair as she looked at her daughter with weary eyes. They'd been at this for half an hour now and they still hadn't reached a compromise. She was just as stubborn as her father, and whilst Nessie could use her feminine wiles on Jacob to get her way she couldn't do the same with Sarabella. For a few years she could use bribes such as cakes or chocolate but now even that wasn't working.

"Besyes, I allergic to veggietables."

The fiery girl added, nodding firmly which caused her own jet-black ringlets to bounce with the movement. Nessie sighed, exasperated.

"No you're not, and don't you dare go into our heads again to make us think otherwise missy! You're still not forgiven for that."

Nessie snapped, rubbing her temples as she glanced at the plate on the kitchen table which had some sweetcorn left upon it. She couldn't believe she had thought her daughter phasing at one year old was a troubling time. It wasn't long after that - infact whilst Nessie herself had taken seven years to mature, it seemed that Sarabella would take between ten and fourteen to do the same - when her vampire genes flared up. For any human if they had a gift it wasn't really known, and if it was it was only in a minor capacity such as her own mother's mind shield.

Whilst Nessie's ability had been an odd reverse mixture of her parents, Sarabella's was something else. It was still relegated to the mind, but whilst Edward Cullen could read minds, Bella could block any mind ability, and Nessie could talk to anyone through her mind whether they had a shield or not, Sarabella's was slightly... scary. She could read minds, in a way, like her grandfather only she didn't hear their current thoughts. She went into a trance-like state, and when she did so she'd be able to go into their minds as it were and flip through their memories as if they were photographs in a file. Once she chose one memory she could view it like a video and then if that wasn't bad enough she could alter details. This was only effective, however, if she altered the small things because otherwise the person's whose mind she had invaded would know it has been tampered with somehow. That was how the whole allergic to vegetables debacle had come to light.

There was one huge, glaring weakness to this ability. Nessie's body was vunerable when she was using the ability. Since her mind would be elsewhere she would not be alerted to anything that was going on around her physical body. Hence why Nessie had only done it twice - once by accident, and another time on her mother to make her believe she was allergic to vegetables.

"Bu' Mama... I don' wike veggietables."

Sarabella whined, pouting as her arms fell to her sides and she gave her best sad puppy look.

Whilst it was adorable Nessie had managed to harden herself against giving into it. She had to in order to have some sense of order in her house. If she hadn't her daughter would be ruling the roost. After all, Sarabella had her father wrapped around her little finger. She was his little Princess and even when she did wrong Jacob found it extremely hard to punish her for it. He did try - for his imprint, mate, and wife - but he was never all that successful.

* * *

><p>"... and then their eyes met. It was a story as old as time. With one look she was his and he was hers, as that is the way of Imprinting."<p>

Jacob crooned, a warm smile on his lips as he looked down at his little girl who was now asleep against his bare, broad chest. She was snuggled up to him tight, curled up at his hip as he sat on her single bed, and he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest bastard in the world.

Renesmee watched them both with a fond smile before approaching her husband and Mate.

"Jacob, I'm worried."

She began, to which his head turned in her direction with a curious look in his deep brown eyes.

"Her instincts are conflicting with each other. On one hand she's a Wolf. She loves to hunt, she has all those primal instincts to survive, as well as the instinct to kill vampires. However then she also has the instincts of vampires and often finds herself sucking the animal she's hunting, or meat she's eating dry of blood rather then eating the actual meat. She's finding it hard to cope, and I don't think being so near La Push is working any more. If they find out about all this... She would be in danger Jacob. I think the family needs to move again. She's young enough to be able to cope with this, and she hasn't been to La Push that much except to see Billy, Rachel, and Paul. We wouldn't go too far. That way you can easily run here in a day or less, but I do think we need to move so we can help her grow and find out who she really is. We can't do that safely here anymore."

She told him sadly. She was anxious telling him this. She didn't want to take him away from his family, hence why she had been holding off this conversation for such a long time but she couldn't hold it back any more. They had only just managed to stop Sarabella from going after the next door neighbour's pet dog - as a mutant sized wolf no less - and the neighbour had been at home! If they didn't move then their secret would be gone and the wolves of La Push would deem her a true threat. They had to do something.

So in just a few days Jacob, Renesmee, & Sarabella Black along with the Cullen Covern left Forks for Northern Canada.

It didn't take long to settle in, and with such a vast wilderness they didn't have to interact with any humans. It turned out to be beneficial for them all, and it wasn't long before Sarabella reached her maturity. With this came her instincts finally settling in a way she could cope with. Of course she felt everything more intensely, her senses and instincts a hell of a lot more powerful then vampires or wolf shapeshifters, but as she had been born with these she was able to live with it. Not only did she live and cope but she thrived.

Much to Alice and Rosalie's disappointment however, Sarabella was not another fashionista in the making like her mother. Infact, Sarabella was just one of the guys in every way but her anatomy, and that was just the way she liked it. She was, and always had been, surrounded by family so it wasn't until she reached maturity and could therefore watch older programming that she realised she was missing something.

Romance.


End file.
